The Little Things
by jackwabbit
Summary: Gen, humor. Movieverses (mostly). Team. Spoilers: None. Summary: Some days, it's all about the little things, both literally and metaphorically. Features Black Widow, Iron Man, Captain America, Storm, Hawkeye, and Professor X.


The Little Things

Fandom: Avengers/X-Men Crossover

Rated: PG

Category: Gen, humor. Movieverses (mostly).

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Some days, it's all about the little things, both literally and metaphorically.

xxx

It wasn't odd to see Iron Man hovering in the sky, but the complete lack of movement - the eerie stillness of him - was Natasha's first clue that something was very wrong.

As she ran around the corner, she found a sight that somehow still managed to surprise her, despite its relative frequency though the years.

Eric Lensherr, also known as Magneto, laughed his triumphant villain's laugh as Tony hung motionless in the air. Captain America looked on from Tony's side, apparently not sure of his next move, as his shield was currently under Eric's left boot.

Natasha aimed her pistol at Magneto on instinct, then remembered the last time she'd fired on him and lowered it, assuming an expression very much like Steve's. She was unsure of how best to attack Eric, as metal bullets did nothing but annoy him, and she was fresh out of any other kind. So she took cover behind an abandoned car for the moment. The streets of Kiev currently had plenty of those to spare.

Magneto smiled and ever so slightly nodded his head in her direction. "A wise decision, Miss Romanoff," he said. His smirk made Natasha's blood boil. She shook her head and wished for approximately the hundredth time that Bruce had made this trip with the team. Right now, the Other Guy sure would be appreciated. For that matter why did Thor have to be in Asgard right now? Granted, with Magneto able to take Mjolnir out of the equation, he wouldn't be his usual self, but between them, Natasha, Cap, and Thor just might be able to physically take Eric out. But with just her and Steve currently available to fight, the odds of that were low. Natasha actually sighed, bringing a wider smile from Eric.

"Why, Miss Romanoff, whatever is the matter?" he sneered.

Natasha opened her mouth to answer, but before she could speak, another voice killed her words in her throat.

"What's the matter is that everyone here likes to poke fun at my weapon choice. Right up until it saves their asses. Again."

Natasha beamed as a stone-tipped arrow imbedded itself firmly in an unprotected part of Eric's shoulder.

At the same moment, Tony slammed into the ground and Cap's shield flew into his hand.

A second later, Tony hurtled skyward as a huge repulsor blast knocked Eric back into a building.

Eric roared angrily. He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and his eyes flew to the rooftops around him. His mouth opened and he yelled loudly into the air at his unseen opponent, but no one heard his words. They were swallowed by the sound of thunder.

Natasha looked up, expecting Thor's appearance after all, but the lightning now surrounding her team and their foe was not his doing. Instead, Storm took the credit for it. The mutant slowly descended from the sky just as her team's jet landed behind her. As the ramp to the craft lowered, the weather calmed, and none other than Professor X emerged. As the Professor's wheelchair became visible, Magneto actually rolled his eyes.

Then, as suddenly as the wind and rain had started and then stopped, Eric spoke.

"This isn't over, Charles," he said.

And then he was gone.

He flew off into the sky, leaving behind a scene of urban devastation and five defeated heroes.

Tony landed next to Steve and flipped up his helmet.

"Well, that wasn't one of our finest moments," he said.

Natasha walked over to them and snorted. "That's an understatement."

Steve nodded his agreement. "You can say that again."

Tony started to answer them when a calm voice joined their conversation.

"Nonsense," said Charles Xavier. "You Avengers kept Eric from getting his hands on the black-market plutonium he was after, and that's what really matters here. And besides, if anyone is to blame for Eric's escape, it is I, who arrived too late to stop him."

Storm nodded her agreement.

Steve almost protested, but Natasha stepped on his foot and answered instead.

"Thank you, Professor," she said. "I only wish we could have been more help. Perhaps next time…"

She trailed off as Hawkeye emerged from a nearby alley.

"Hey!" he called. "What's with all this standing around stuff?"

Tony, Steve, and Natasha stared at him, while Xavier gave him an apprising look and Storm raised one eyebrow at him in curiosity.

Clint stopped for a moment to collect the arrow Magneto had thrown on the ground, then walked over to the group and shrugged. "What? I'm starving, and I believe you, Tony Stark, owe me a burger."

"How do you figure, Legolas?" asked Tony, now ignoring the X-Men.

Clint spread his hands wide and got a faraway look in his eyes. "Picture if you will," he began. "On the way here. In the jet. An armor-clad smartass saying something along the lines of 'why don't you use a real weapon instead of that thing?' to his teammate. And said teammate arguing the case for his choices, including a certain sentimental attachment to one very special old arrowhead, to which the smartass replied 'if that hunk of rock comes in useful on this mission, I'll buy you a burger.' That sound familiar at all to you?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope."

Clint turned to Natasha and Steve. "Either of you ever hear a story like that?"

Steve glanced at Tony and then spoke slowly. "Actually," he said, shaking his head, "I don't remember that."

Natasha grimaced. "Me neither."

Clint stared at her with an open mouth. "Et tu, Natasha?" he asked.

Natasha shrugged. "Sorry. Didn't hear it," she said.

By now, all of the Avengers were effectively ignoring the X-Men at their side, so Storm rolled her eyes and returned to the Blackbird. Charles, however, knitted his eyebrows and stared hard at Clint, then Tony.

Tony was laughing and professing how an unwitnessed wager didn't count while Clint argued that Natasha couldn't hear worth a damn on planes anyway and Steve always had headphones in when Charles spoke calmly.

"Actually, I'll back the archer's claim," he said.

Tony stared at him. He started to argue, then wisely shut his mouth. Even Tony Stark knew when he was outclassed, and while he'd only met him a few times, Charles Xavier scared Tony a lot more than he'd like to admit.

Clint nodded to the older man. "Thank you!"

"You are quite welcome," said Charles, "but your thanks is unnecessary. I merely commented on the truth as I perceive it." Charles touched a finger to his brow and nodded at Tony, who sulked in response.

"No fair bringing a telepath, Hawkeye," he groused.

Clint shrugged and grinned widely, but he had no chance to respond before Charles spoke again.

"Now," he said, "while pursuing Eric at this time is folly, as he always has contingencies in place for that, I'm afraid I must return to my duties. Thank you for your assistance in this matter, Mister Stark. And also to you Miss Romanoff, Mister Barton, and Captain Rogers."

If anyone was surprised that Charles knew all about them, no one showed it. Charles slowly reversed his wheelchair and headed back to the Blackbird. As he did, he shook his head slowly and smiled when he heard Clint's voice once more.

"Well, that settles it, then, Shellhead. You owe me a burger. And no Mickey Dee's, either. I want something good," said the archer.

Charles couldn't help but turn his head and watch the other team of heroes climb into their own jet as he secured himself in his. Thus, he caught one more snippet of their conversation through the still-open door.

In it, each team member proposed a different idea of what exactly constituted a "good" burger.

Charles Xavier laughed to himself then.

_Kids, _he thought. _Some things never change._

He was right, of course. Eric would cause trouble again, and the X-Men and the Avengers would meet in battle again, too, both as allies and enemies.

But those bridges would be crossed when they met them. They were stories for another day.

For now, he had a long flight ahead of him, and though today's mission hadn't been a smashing success, he couldn't help but smile.

Because some days, even with all of his power, it was all about the little things.

Like lucky stone arrowheads - and making sure their user got the burger he so very much deserved.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Author's Note:

So, first off, plutonium is not magnetic, so Magneto can't just get it whenever he wants, and let's face it, Eric can likely think of some pretty viable uses for the stuff, given his proclivity for threatening humans for reasons he perceives as quite right. Thus, his objective here, mentioned only briefly.

Second, just in case you were wondering, yes, Magento can control Iron Man, Cap's shield, and even Mjolnir. It's canon.


End file.
